


Damn Possum

by VampTeefies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alexandria!Reader, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Alexandria Safe Zone (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead), Worried Daryl Dixon, hunting with daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampTeefies/pseuds/VampTeefies
Summary: “Looks like that one got something too! Hopefully a rabbit.” I walked over to the trap and crouched, carefully pulling the now dead animal out of the trap, huffing as I looked at it. “Nope, another possum”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 31





	Damn Possum

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr, under the same user, Vampteefies

I was running, I think. Yeah, I was running away from a horde of walkers. ‘The horde that just surrounded Daryl’ I think to myself while tears spring to my eyes. I didn’t know if he got out or not, I couldn’t tell. The only thing I knew was that he told me to run and get away from them as fast as I could. I barely registered what was happening when I first started running, everything was happening so suddenly. 

_“Looks like that one got something too! Hopefully a rabbit.” I walked over to the trap and crouched, carefully pulling the now dead animal out of the trap, huffing as I looked at it. “Nope, another possum”_

_“Better than nothin’ ” Daryl muttered as he grabbed it from me, tying it to the rope slung over his shoulder. After resetting the trap, he picked his crossbow back up, and started leading the way to the next one before pausing._

_“I know, but rabbits taste-”_

_“Quiet.” He lifted his crossbow, aiming it at a set of bushes as I pulled my knife out of its holster, when a walker walked around the bush, showing itself._

_“I got it.” I walked over to the walker and stabbed it through the temple, not expecting another walker to grab onto me, knocking me over. I struggled with it when Daryl got it in its head before grunting at another walker grabbing at him. A few more walkers started walking towards us as I stood back up, trying to help Daryl._

_“How many are there?” I asked, trailing off as I saw a group of around 20 or so coming through the trees and bushes._

_“Shit, let’s go” He said as we turned to start running off, almost running into another few walkers. “That way.” He pointed off to our left, so we started running, but when I turned my head at the sound of him grunting, I saw him stabbing the skull of another walker. He was being surrounded but when I went to help him, he yelled for me to run. I was stunned in my spot as I tried to think of what to do. “[M/N], Get outta here!”_

_I turned and started running, almost being caught by a few walkers._

I stopped running for a moment, leaning against a tree as I looked around to see if I had outrun them. I put my knife back in its holster as I slid down the tree, wiping at my eyes as I started crying. I covered my mouth, trying to control my breathing and keep quiet, but the more I thought about what had happened, my crying got worse. I didn’t know what I was going to do, how I was going to tell the group. I started thinking about this morning, right before we had left to go hunting. 

_“Come on, let’s go, we don’t have all day. I have stuff to do after hunting.” I said, getting antsy as I waited by the gate for Daryl. He grumbled and finished his talk with Rick, walking over to the gate. After Eugene opened the gate for us, we started walking straight into the woods to the traps we set yesterday. I reached for his hand, a bounce in my step as I started talking about how I was helping Carol later with baking._

I leaned my head back as I stared up at the sky through the leaves, my breath starting to even back out. I got back up and started walking back to Alexandria, feeling my legs strain and my head start to hurt. When I made it to the edge of the woods, I saw Daryl pacing as Rick was very calmly but loudly was telling him he needs to rest and he’ll send out a search team for me. Despite the pain in my legs, I started running towards Daryl, my shoes pounding against the ground. He must have heard me cause he turned and dropped his crossbow, and ran towards me. I let out a cry as I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him with everything I had, feeling relief fall over me. His arms wrapped around my mid area as we stood there for a few moments. I felt the tears start falling as I whispered. “I thought you were gone, I saw you get surrounded by walkers.” 

“I got through an opening, but they took the damn food.” He huffed out, his voice quiet but rough. 

“Damn, so not even possums today?” I tried joking, looking up at him. I felt him let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head. He didn’t respond but instead pulled away and grabbed my hand as he pulled me towards the gate, grabbing his bow on the way. 

On the way in, Rick patted my back, smiling warmly before closing the gate, Daryl and I heading over to our house. “Baking can wait, I think I just need sleep now.” 


End file.
